Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved communications system, and in particular, to an improved system for machine to machine communications.
Description of the Related Art
In the last decade, telecommunications have moved from legacy plain old telephone service (POTS) to (Internet-protocol) IP based network systems. As a result, alarm systems and other “machines” deployed in the home have migrated to using IP communications instead of using POTS for communication with a centralized control system. In the next decade, power resource issues and governmental policies are driving network systems to “power down” unused communication gear that is currently kept powered on 24×7.
Additionally, most devices on the Internet currently communicate using Internet protocol version 4 (IPv4). IPv4 provides approximately 4.29 billion addresses. However, with the number of devices on the Internet rapidly growing, IPv4 address exhaustion is a real concern. Thus, certain service providers may share IP addresses among machines via rotating active IP addresses in order to share them across the customer base. This dynamic address rotation, coupled with powering down idle communication devices makes it nearly impossible machine to machine like controllers to track the current IP address and state of connectivity for any user.
The result of the above events is that communication systems that power down paths may not have the state-full knowledge of the end device and will have no way to mitigate the “lack of communication path” as there is no standard for different organizations to exchange path and routing information in a secure manner.
Thus, the disclosed embodiments seek to provide one or more solutions to one or more of the above problems associated with machine to machine communications.